The Unrecorded History of The Universe Issue
The Unrecorded History of The Universe Issue #1 is the first issue in the graphic novel The Unrecorded History of The Universe. Chapter I P1) Narrator: “Not many species realize how life started in the universe. How did the stars get there? What is their purpose? Why don’t they have life?” Shot of the stars. P2) Narrator: “Well I’ll tell you. An immeasurably long time ago, there was nothing. One divine being decided that there would be life, and so there was.” Shot of a small orb of light. P3)Narrator: “ Many of his future creations watched as the universe was created, but that’s for another story.” Shot of J. Time, Clockwork, a human, and a gray, along with others in a circle around the light. P4) Narrator: “And so a giant explosion ensued. Matter of all elements went everywhere. An unknown force was spinning everything. This massive spinning created the supermassive planet of Aka’ii.” Shot of Aka’ii. P5) Narrator: “This planet was in the centre of the universe. It was as big as approximately 5 blue suns. On this planet resided the first species in existence – The Torgu.” Shot of Stone Torgu coming out of the ground. P6) Narrator: “The Torgu were highly adaptable. Soon they began evolving into the different elements – Fire, Air, Water, Ice, and Earth, while the original Torgu called themselves the Stone Torgu.” Shot of all the Torgu. P7) Narrator: “This is their story, I’ll leave it to them.” Shot of an underground lava pool, with a Magma Torgu going into a small dark passage. P8) Shot of a small pool with 3 water torgu inside of it, listening to the footsteps. P9) Magma Torgu turns the corner and yells “I KNEW IT!” P10) Magma Torgu begins to heat his hands and says “Do you know whose home you’ve invaded?! I am Ta’aka, the acclaimed warrior of these parts!” The water torgu are squealing. P11) Ta’aka takes a fighting stance and says “Come at me, I dare you! You will see the true masters of Aka’ii!” P12) The water Torgu shrink against the wall. P13) “What? No takers? Gah, you water torgu are such babies!” Ta’aka throws his hands up . P14) Another Magma Torgu walks in and puts his hand on Ta’aka’s shoulder. “Brother, don’t waste your time with these weaklings. We need to finish the forge. Come along now.” P15) Shot of the water torgu diving under the water. P16) Shot of the water Torgu going down a small hole. P17) Shot of a water torgu coming out next to a giant, beautiful city. P18) Narrator: “Ah, the illustrious city of Akh, capital of the water torgu colonies.” Shot of two gladiator water torgu fighting. Water Torgu “Help!” P19) Shot of the two gladiators. “Hm?” Water Torgu: “We found a magma lair, the Torgu in it tried to kill us! Please help us, oh please! You two are brave!” P20) The two gladiators raise their weapons “Point us in the right direction! We won’t let them hurt our people!” Water Torgu: “F-follow me!” P21) Shot of Ta’aka holding a sword. Ta’aka: “What is this, brother?” Brother: “It’s a new invention of mine. I call it a “Braakad”” P22) Rumbling in the background. Ta’aka: “They look dark. I like it. How do you use one?” Brother: “You hold the not sharp part, heat your hands, and then try to hit stones with the sharp bit to destroy them easier.” P23) Brother: “Here, take this one.” Brother passes Ta’aka a black sword with a bit of lava tube in the center. P24) The two guardians come bursting through the wall. “Stop right there, you filthy heatfreaks!” P25) Ta’aka holds the sword up and roars “More of you! Brother, let us slay these filthy waterbreathers! They must know the true power of the Magma Torgu!” P26) Shot of the water and magma torgu clashing weapons. Ta’aka: “You will die, freak!” P27) Ta’aka tries to slice the gladiator, the gladiator dodges the downward attack. P28) Brother stabs the water torgu in the face, causing the gladiator to evaporate and turn into a small puddle at his feet. P29) The water gladiator throws something at the brother, knocking him into the lava. Ta’aka: “Brother!” Ta’aka looks at his brother. P30) The gladiator stabs Ta’aka. P31) Water shoots out of the end. P32) Ta’aka falls over, clutching the wound, part of his lava tubes extinguished. P33) Flashback of Ta’aka as a child coming out of the ground. “I..” P34) Flashback of his father hugging him and saying “You will be a great warrior one day, I know it, Ta.” Ta’aka: “I will not die..” P35) Ta’aka gets up, still holding his wound. “Not to a cowardly water torgu!” P36) Ta’aka pulls the gladiator by the weapon. P37) Ta’aka throws the guardian into the lava. P38) Brother comes out of the lava and yells “Woo! That guy got me good!” P39) Brother sees Ta’aka fall over. “Are you okay?” P40) Closeup of Ta’aka. “I-ignite me.” P41) Brother pours lava on Ta’aka’s wound. P42) Ta’aka gets up. “Thank you, brother. I killed the puny gladiator.” P43) Closeup of Ta’aka, looking angry. “Let’s go to the city, we need to tell people what happened.” P44) Shot of Ta’aka yelling out in a crowd of market stalls and people “We must go to war! The water Torgu are too different! They attack me in my home!” P45) Everybody stops and stares at him. “We need to gather together to eliminate the water torgu, and every other Torgu that is not magma!” P46) Ta’aka full shot “We will dominate the planet with our unworldly might! My brother Tsei and I will protect you! Please, join us in taking over the world!” P47) Torgu all start cheering “Death to the non-magmas!” P48) Shot of Ta’aka smirking. P49) Closeup of Ta’aka. Thought bubble: “Soon..” P50) Ta’aka eyes. “Soon we will rule the world.” End.